


Kitten For A Day?!

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Niall, Kitten!Niall, M/M, Multi, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall wakes up as a kitten and the boys love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I thought of.
> 
> [[Will update as soon as possible!xo]]

Waking up was a weird sensation for Niall. His bed felt a lot larger than the night before. Infact...everything in the room felt a lot larger. Opening his mouth to talk, Niall tried to call for one of the boys but instead of his own voice, nothing but a soft  _meow_ echoed throughout the room. Confused and scared, Niall jumped out of bed, expecting to land on two feet, but instead of a short drop from his bed to the floor, it felt like miles he was flying for until his body came in contact with the soft carpet. He stumbled a little and landed on his bum. Feeling daze, he sat still for a minute until his door was opened and Zayn walked in. 

"Niall, you awake ye-" The tanned lad froze, seeing the small ginger tom sitting in the middle of his friends room. Furrowing his eyebrows, he slowly walked forwards and stopped in front of the small kitten. "Hey, buddy," Zayn smiled, crouching down and picking the kitten- Niall -up before standing straight. "Where did you come from? Where's Nialler gone?" He cooed quietly, holding the pet to his chest and stroking the soft fur. As Zayn began walking, Niall tried to talk because he  _is_ Niall, Niall  _is_ the kitten. 

"Zayn, why do you have a cat?" Liam asked as the tanned boy entered the lounge room. "I found him in Niall's room when I went to wake him," Zayn answered, still stroking the fur. "So, where's Niall, then?" Liam asked, beginning to stroke Niall too. Shrugging, Zayn shook his head and pursed his lips. "Beats me," He muttered, just as there were more voices and Louis and Harry joined them. 

"Morning, guys! How are y-" Louis stopped in place as his eyes focused on the ball of ginger in Zayn's arms. "Who's cat is this?" He asked, just as Harry ran over and snatched the kitten from his friend. "Aww! He's so cute! Can we keep him?!" The youngest boy asked, holding Niall in front of his face. "Haz, we don't know who's he is or how he get here. He was just in Niall's room when Zayn went to get him this morning," Liam answered, taking his phone out of his pocket before dialling Niall's number. "But where's Niall?" Louis asked, joining Harry in cooing at the small kitten.

"That's why I'm calling him," Liam stated, holding the phone to his ear. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings, five rin- _Hi, you've reached me, Niall! But I can't answer the phone right now because I'm too busy, ha!-_ Niall's bubbly voice chirped on the phone. Hanging up, Liam groaned. "He's not answering, the little bastard," He mumbled, throwing himself onto the couch. 

Niall looked around at his friends and meowed, trying to tell them that  _I'm right here!!_ but no one listened. "Niall wouldn't just sneak off without telling anybody," Louis said, running a hand through his hair. "I know, but..." Zayn trailed off, sighing. having enough of this, Niall squirmed in Harry's arms until the younger boy let him down and Niall ran off, hoping the boys would follow him. When the boys did, Niall led them to his room where he looked around quickly before laying the top half of his body on the ground, and shaking his tail, getting ready to pounce. When he felt confident enough, he sprung up and gripped onto his bed covers before pulling himself up.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered to Louis. The oldest lad just shook his head and shrugged, eyes focused fully on the small ginger tom. Leaping onto his bed side table, Niall saw the piece of paper and pen sitting there. Grabbing the pen in his mouth, he wrote:  _I am Niall, guys! I just woke up like this! Help me, please!_ before dropping  the pen and pushing the paper towards the boys. The writing was messy, and hard to understand, but Liam being the Daddy Direction he is, understood.  _  
_  


"He's Niall!" He exclaimed, "Niall's the kitten!" The boys' eyes lit up and Louis burst into laughter. Niall looked at him, hurt glowing in his precious eyes. Zayn noticed and scolded Louis whilst picking Niall up. "Louis! Stop laughing. This is not funny! We need to figure out how to change Nialler back," Louis stopped laughing and frowned, turning his face to the ground. "Sorry," He whispered, slouching down. Niall let out a sad whimper and squirmed in Zayn's arms, reaching one paw towards Louis.

"I think someone wants to cheer someone up," Harry smiled, causing Louis to look up and into the eyes of a whimpering Nialler. "Aw, Ni," He cooed, taking the small kitten into his arms. Niall nuzzled his head in Louis' neck while letting out a continous purr, the sound sending vibrations down Louis' spine. Chucking, Louis kissed the fur between Niall's ears and slowly put him on the bed.

Niall sat down whilst looking up at his friends. "So, what do we do now?" Zayn asked, glancing at the three boys around him. "I don't know...maybe we should call Paul?" Harry suggested, shrugging his shoulders as he sighed. "Maybe...but what about the band? We have a concert tomorrow night and if we don't figure this out by then...Simon will kill us!" Liam groaned, as Zayn dropped onto the bed heavily, causing kitten Nialler to bounce, like, a metre in the air before landing, skillfully, on his feet. He felt like he mastered the art of landing on his feet in his kitten form, but soon he found himself stumbling around drunkily as the four boys watched on, completely amused.

Seconds later, Niall found himself being picked up and Harry's face came into view again. "You know," Harry began, smirking, "I don't know whether I want the old Niall back...I prefer him as a kitten. He doesn't back chat," The boys burst into laughter as Niall's face deflated slighty. He hissed and clawed at Harry's hand, but with his little kitten claws, it was only a small scratch, which just made Harry laugh more before pressing a kiss behind Niall's ear and cuddling him close to his chest. "I'm kidding, Nialler," He whispered, smiling when he heard the purring and felt Niall's head nuzzle his neck.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the boys figure out how to fix Niall or is he trapped as a kitten forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. This is just fiction so when I talked about 'Hybridsyndrome' in this chapter, it's all fake because there's no such thing as that syndrome!! It's just to add a little spice to this story!! :)
> 
> && Sorry the chapter isn't so long...I'm tired but wanted to just update. xx

An hour later, the boys were in the kitchen, Niall sitting on Zayn's lap, curled up, as the tanned lad ran his hand over the soft fur while he spoke with the three remaining boys.

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Louis asked, snacking on a sandwhich he made a few minutes before, Liam shrugged and sighed, running a hand over his face, something the boy did when he was stressed or tired.

"I've called Paul," Harry began, plopping down next to Zayn, "Said he'll be here any minute to see if I'm  _actually telling the truth and not just kidding him around like usual,_ " The youngest boy scoffed, earning chuckles from Louis, Liam and Zayn. Niall, not liking not being able to join in, pounced onto the table and nudged at Harry's head, which was face down on the table top. Harry felt the touch and lifted his head, only to come face to face with the small kitten which was his best friend, "Hey, Nialler," He smiled, petting his fur.

"Boys!" A voice-Paul's obviously-suddenly called out as the door was pushed open. 

"Paul, in here," Liam called back, and just before Paul entered the room, Harry picked Niall up in his arms and Niall cuddled into his chest.

"Now, where's  _kitten Nialler_ then?" He asked, obviously thinking this was a joke. Harry bit back a smirk as he placed Niall on the table and Niall suddenly felt uncomfortable as Paul stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief. A few seconds later, Paul burst into laughter, ignoring the looks of confusion from the human boys and the flash of hurt that crossed Niall's face. Once the bodyguard calmed down, he wiped his tears away as he glanced back at the boys, "Okay, nice joke, but seriously, where's Niall and where'd you get this cat?" 

"Paul...we're serious. Zayn went to wake up Niall this morning but he wasn't there and this kitten was there. Niall even wrote down that he just woke up like this!" Louis exclaimed, eyes serious and then Paul knew it was no joke as even the prankster of the group was serious. But before they could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Not knowing who it was, and for safety reasons, Paul answered the door and was confused to see Niall's parents and older brother standing there, smiles on their stressed faces.

"Um...Maura, Bobby, Greg...what are you doing here?" Paul asked as the boys walked out and into view, kitten Nialler in Liam's arms. 

"We need to tell you guys something befo-" Maura cut herself off as she spotted her son. "Oh no...we're too late!" She sighed, leaning against her husband. Paul, Liam, Louis, Zayn and Harry looked around confused and worried as Niall whimpered in Liam's arms. 

"What are you guys on about?" Harry asked, stepping forwards.

"I think maybe you'll need to sit down," Bobby said and soon, the group found themselves in the lounge area and Greg now had Niall on his lap. Niall happily curled up on his big brother's lap and Greg couldn't stop the smile that played at his lips. 

"So...what's this about?" Paul asked, taking a sip of his freshly made cup of tea.

"Well," Bobby started, "When Niall was born, the doctors discovered he had something called  _Hybridsyndrome_ which basically means at certain points in his life, he'll be turned into a kitten for a couple days. We were so shocked because we had never heard of something like this before and the doctor told us he's only ever treated one other case in his twenty years of his medical career. He said about one in ten thousand new born's get this syndrome. It's the most rarest syndrome in the world and no one knows what causes it. We never told Niall about it because we didn't want to scare him and make him feel upset about it and I guess since he was put in the band, we were too focused on supporting him, that we forgot completely about this. We only remembered last week when we were cleaning the house. We came across the diagnosis folder and yeah..." Bobby finished and he was met with shocked faces from the people in front of him.

"So...wait...we can't turn him back ourselves? We just have to wait until he turns back?" Zayn asked from where he was seated on the floor. Greg nodded and Niall pouted and shifted on his brother's lap and walked towards his mum. Maura chuckled and picked her son up, giving him a kiss on his head, between his ears. Niall's ears perked up as his eyes lit up and he quickly licked his mother's nose as a sign of affection.

"Yup...sorry we didn't tell you boys sooner," Bobby apologised, petting his son who closed his eyes and purred away. 

"It's alright," Paul chuckled, "Now we just need to figure out how to tell Simon..."  _Well, shit. The boys hadn't thought of that...Uncle Simon is gonna be pissed..._  



End file.
